


Frisson

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, that's about it, that's all i could do with this word without writing literal sex, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Frisson-(n)A shiver of pleasure





	Frisson

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Snart’s words were coated in his usual drawl, tasting acidic because of his sarcasm. Barry’s feet skidded against the linoleum floor as he stopped.

“Snart?” He blinked hard, looking at the figure leaned against his desk. It was definitely Cold, though he wasn’t wearing his usual parka and goggles. Instead, he was wearing a soft dark blue sweater and black pants, as well as muddy boots. A pair of black sunglasses sat atop his buzzed head, reflecting the low light coming from the setting Central City sun. “What are you doing here?”

Snart tossed his weight forwards, pitching himself off the desk. He stalked closer, his bootsteps thudding against the scuffed floor of the CSI lab. He stopped right in front of Barry, their toes almost touching. His stormy blue-grey eyes were hard, unblinking as he stared down the younger man. More than a minute ticked by, punctuated by heavy silence as they regarded each other.

“Well, Scarlet,” Snart began, the corners of his mouth curling up in a hint of a smirk, “I’m here for you.” He whispered, his breath brushing against the shell of Barry’s ear. Sharp teeth carefully caught his earlobe and pulled before letting go almost immediately.

A thick shiver ran down Barry’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Snart is 2000% there to just discuss business lmao
> 
> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
